Angel
by shinhwavee
Summary: Draco- art minor, music major- starts his end-of-semester project with newly acquainted model, Harry. What turns out as a simple friendship soon gets heated and complications arise. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but imagine if I did- gay sex everywhere.


Rays of sunlight slowly crept through velvet window curtains. The sun is coming up slowly today, a considerable blessing for the large lump underneath the covers as he groans at the alarm clock suddenly blaring beside his bed. He lazily reaches for the snooze button, his platinum blonde hair poking out just slightly before he decides it's better to get up and start yet another day.

His tall form sits up slowly and he stretches before releasing a soft yawn and then gets off the bed entirely to drag his feet towards the bathroom. He pisses first before walking towards the shower and turning the hot water on. A small smile creeps on his face as he watches the steam start to form on the tiled floor and he enters, a purr suddenly escaping him as his body grows chills at the temperature.

His morning is going great so far.

As soon as he's done, he wraps his towel around his waist and then walks out of the bathroom to look for clothes. He decides on ripped jeans, a white tank top beneath a dark hoodie and his favorite pair of worn and tattered sneakers. He soon leaves his room and grabs his bag from off the couch before heading out of his apartment, locking the door with a soft click.

His music is blaring into his ears as he walks across his university campus, shades protecting his silver eyes while he adjusts his bag over his shoulder. He enters the art building and into the third class on the left side of the hall, hurriedly taking the canvas in the middle of the room as he turns his music off and then slips his earbuds off.

Students slowly walk inside and find their seats before their teacher enters, followed by a long line of students. She clears her throat and as she sets her things down on her desk, makes an announcement.

"Class," she gives out a soft sigh. "Today you'll find your models and start on your end-of-semester project. I brought volunteers, so pick your muse."

His silver eyes look at the line, and he watches as every volunteer slowly gets chosen. By the time he gets up to pick between the last three, two get dragged away. He looks at whoever's left, and sees another male, probably his age, and he clears his throat before approaching.

"Hi, I'm Draco." He introduced himself. "I guess you'll be my model for this project."

A soft chuckle escapes the other and he nods as he turns, adjusting his glasses over his nose before Draco can finally get a clear view of whom he would be working with.

Just as he was about to talk, he felt himself go completely speechless. Piercing emerald eyes looked back at him, dark brown hair messily covering the other's forehead, plump lips curled into a smile, and a slender figure shifts weight on either leg as Draco takes note of attire: a casual t-shirt over dark jeans and brown boots.

"I'm Harry," The other said with a smile. "Did you have any ideas in mind for this portrait?"

They shook hands, but Draco couldn't even form words as he feels himself getting lost in those eyes. It took seconds before he shook his head and then cleared his throat again.

"Y-Yeah, I do." He nodded before leading Harry towards his things. "I've been really interested in mythology and things of that nature. I'm infatuated by the idea of angels right now."

"Oh?" Harry smiled before sitting beside Draco. "Why's that?"

Draco shrugged lightly before grabbing his bag and opening it to reveal some printed pictures.

"I just think the concept is beautiful." He finally admits in a gentle tone. "To be more after you pass, to be with loved ones and watching over them; it's just a beautiful concept to me."

Harry sat in silence, sifting through the photos as he smiled to himself. Draco is left in awe, eyes taking note of the slightly bent position Harry is in, the way his eyes examine the papers, the way he lightly sucks on the corner of his lower lip, and finally the soft tone of his voice.

Wait— _voice?_ Is he talking right now?

"Hello?" Harry chuckled as he waved his hand in front of Draco. "Did you hear me?"

Draco shook his head and then cleared his throat once more.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said when did you want to start?" Harry laughed lightly. _Oh dear god what a cute laugh._ "And where?"

"I…um…" Draco swallowed down and tried to think. "If you're okay with it, would you like to come by my apartment? I have most of my drawing materials there anyway."

Harry pondered upon it with a soft hum and he shrugged before nodding.

"I guess that's fine. Not like I have anything better to do."

Draco had to hold back from smiling as he didn't want to come off as weird or creepy; he grabbed his things and then stood up, silently motioning Harry to follow as they then walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"So what's your major?" Harry asked as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Art?"

"It's actually my minor," Draco shrugged. "I'm a music major."

"Music?" Harry smiled. "What kind of music?"

"Classical," Draco smiled sheepishly. "It's a little lame, I know, but—"

"I think classical music is beautiful," Harry smiled once more. "It's so calm and peaceful and it tells so many stories."

Draco is left a bit speechless as he lets that sink in. He's never met another person who felt nearly the same way he did when it came to music, and to know Harry did was quite a relief.

"What about you?" He smiled. "What's your major?"

"I don't have one yet," Harry scratched his head. "I can't really make up my mind right now, so I'm taking general studies."

"Why not try music?" Draco asked as they walked outside. "You seem to really have a grasp on what it's about."

"Oh no, not me." Harry shook his head. "I love to listen to it, but I can't play, sing, or even conduct." He shrugged.

"Music isn't really about any of that," They neared the bus stop. "It's more about understanding and appreciating it."

Draco could see that Harry was processing his words, seeing as said boy was nibbling on the corner of his lip again. When they sat on the bench, Harry gave a soft hum.

"I'll think about it," He nodded. "For now, I prefer having options."

Draco said nothing more and instead leaned back against the bench, unaware of the lingering emerald eyes taking in every inch of his body. Before Harry could bring another subject up to talk about, the bus had arrived and the two boys paid their fees before finding seats and heading off.

Draco wasn't all too nervous about having company. He was a very clean person, so it wasn't like there was mess just lying around everywhere. When he invited Harry in, he could tell the other was impressed with the small movement of his dark eyebrows.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco offered as he walked towards the kitchen. "I have soda, beer, water; things of that sort."

"Water please," Harry nodded before sitting down on the couch. He looked around and took note of how nice the place was before Draco came back with a glass in hand.

"It's not cold, I hope that's fine." Draco said softly.

"It's perfect," Harry smiled and nodded before taking the cup and sipping lightly. "So what did you need me to do?"

Draco nearly forgot about the project and then hummed before silently motioning Harry to follow him towards his art room.

There was canvas after canvas leaning against the wall, some brightly colored and others dark and somber. Harry let his eyes linger and then stopped when he felt he bumped into Draco.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he took a step back. "I was looking at all of this and it's— I have no words. They're all so beautiful."

"Thank you," Draco smiled sheepishly as he pulled out a blank canvas. "I didn't think you'd be too intrigued."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry nearly scoffed. "They're brilliant."

Draco smiled a bit and then gave a small nod, silently acknowledging the compliment before leading Harry to the center of the room and then placing the canvas on its stand and clearing his throat.

"Just so we're clear, you don't have to do everything I say." He reached for a pencil and then started to sharpen it. "If I say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you have every right to walk out that door."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Harry chuckled and nodded. "But I'll have you know that I've acquired a wide mindset during my time and travels."

Draco chuckled back and shrugged a bit, enjoying the atmosphere so far.

"Okay, Mr. Time and Travels, please stand so that I get your left profile."

"With or without clothes?" Harry asked as he turned.

Draco felt himself nearly choke at the question and his face surely flushed at the thought of having his guest strip.

"Clothes, please." He cleared his throat. "I'm not drawing nudes."

Harry laughed softly and stood as instructed. Draco stared at him before leaning in towards the canvas and moving his arm in long strokes.

Hours had passed before Draco finally decided to place his pencil down and stretch his arms over his head. Harry looked over and then lifted his eyebrows in inquiry.

"Done?"

"For today," Draco nodded and then took a drape to place over his unfinished work. "You hungry?"

"A little," Harry nodded. "Were you going to cook?"

"Pfft." Draco grabbed his coat and keys before making his way to the front door with Harry following diligently behind. "I hope you like Thai."

-

TBC


End file.
